Lonely
by iWasabi3
Summary: Because she got him in as few words as possible, understood how he was feeling without needing to say anything. She was there for him, and he will always love her for that. Beck/Tori, because they are absolutely adorable!


**Hello, loves :)**

**So this is a Victorious fanfic! Yipee! I have been completely disappointed by the lack of Beck/Tori fic, because, well, I love them together!**

**Soooo this is just me deciding to write for fun. I repeat, this is FOR FUN. I don't like it when people take writing fanfiction too seriously. Giving me all that BS about "plot development" and "a deeper sense of your characters." Uh, not sure if you noticed, but this is a HOBBY. Jeez...those people really take this stuff too seriously.**

**But yeah, so this is really sketchy. I didn't go over it much. I didn't plan anything for this story, either. It was just me typing 'til my fingers fell off. **

**Jk, that's creepy.**

**So yeah, try not to dwell on the mistakes, just relish in the fluffiness that is BeckxTori :) 3**

Beck Oliver was never one to really dwell in any one place for a large amount of time, including his house. Well, house/RV. It was nice, but it was so…lonely.

Beck never did like feeling lonely.

Arguably, he _did_ decide to move under his own roof, secluded from the rest of his family. But that was only because his parents were being completely unreasonable about life and "rules" and such.

But tonight is completely different. Beck is never really willing to stay in his lonely RV (except when he gets back from some outrageously stupid outing escapade with his friends, and he's so exhausted he passes out when his face hits the pillow), but that's the thing: he's not alone tonight.

He was, earlier—extremely alone, actually. It was really just like any other night, but he just…something just got to him, he guessed. It was bound to happen eventually. After all, he _is _a mere teenager living by himself, however close to other people he may be.

He was sitting on the side of his bed, elbows on his knees, hands dangling in between his legs, peering around his living courters, and it just looked so utterly _empty_. He thought about going inside to his actual house, but his family was no doubt asleep. It was pretty late, after all. But even if they were awake, his parents would probably just lecture him about still not moving back in, and tell him to cut his hair, just like every other time he tried going in there. Then they'd tell him to pursue a singing career, or to go on American Idol or something, not caring about the several attempts he'd try to tell them he didn't want to go on shows like that. Because to him, singing is a gift not to be exploited in petty competitions.

But Beck didn't want his family right now. If anything, they'd make him feel even more alone. Not to sound like a clichéd teenager, but they don't understand him. No, he wanted—no, _needed_ someone who _did _understand him, someone preferably with a positive attitude. Someone with a smile so bright it was contagious. He needed someone who could take away the lonely feeling deep in his chest, to replace it with happiness and warmth, making living in this barren RV somewhat more…bearable.

With that thought in mind, he whipped out his cell phone, skimming through his contacts. He considered calling Andre, but he would no doubt bring some type of musical…thing, and as much as Beck enjoyed music, now was not the time.

Cat…well…no, not right now.

He passed right over Jade. He needed a pick-me-up, not a depressing drawl. Besides, they just broke up, that would be supremely awkward.

Robbie and his puppet…hell no.

He went through all of his contacts (and that's a lot of contacts. Beck is a popular guy, if he does say so himself), until the very bottom.

…Tori Vega. Kind, caring, smiling, happy-go-lucky, and completely _gorgeous_, Tori Vega.

_Perfect_, he thought to himself, staring at the small caller ID picture of her looking totally adorable next to his Rottweiler. With a small, happy smile, he pressed "call."

And now, half an hour later, one sweet, cheerful, and beautiful Tori Vega was sitting right next to him on his old mattress, leaning upright against the headboard with his arm slung casually over her shoulder, talking, smiling, and joking with him, and comforting him when he needed it, all the while watching crappy movies from the eighties.

He was absolutely delighted when she agreed to come over, and Beck isn't often delighted (delight isn't a masculine emotion). He hadn't even given her a legitimate reason for her to high tail it over to his place at midnight. But that's what he loves about her, that she got him in as few words necessary.

"Hey...please come over?"

"…Okay. See you in twenty."

And that was that.

Beck suspected that she probably heard the desperation in his usually calm and totally chill voice, but he also knew that had she been anyone else he considered calling, his brain would've fried from interrogation: "What's wrong?" "Are you okay?" "Did something happen?" Tori didn't ask any questions at all, and for that he was grateful. He honestly didn't know what he would say if she _did_ ask. _"Um, yeah, I feel like a little emo shit because this whole 'living by myself' thing is seriously getting to me." _He wasn't gonna lie, that's really not manly. At all.

But she did come, just like she said she would, albeit with a ten minute delay. But he didn't care, her just being there meant everything to him. Especially since, she later told him, she had to sneak out her window and promptly fell out of a tree trying to get here.

While that's insanely funny, it made his heart swell at the fact that she would go through so much hassle just to get to him.

Again, _so_ not manly. You might think Beck cares about being manly too much. Well, he's a guy. And guys care about their man-pride.

Now, it might be strange that someone who is not his girlfriend was sitting on his bed, in his embrace, no matter how casual it may be. But Beck didn't care, not tonight. Tonight, Beck is a vulnerable teenage boy, living by himself in a lonely RV, and in need of someone to make him smile, letting himself be Beck, not chill as ice Beck Oliver. Sometimes, when he let his eyes stray from his little TV, and wander again over the interior of his flashy, colorful RV, he remembered again that after she left, he would be alone again. And every time, Tori seemed to see his expression change to one of sadness, and let him rest his head on her shoulder, let him tighten his embrace around her, let him lean on her for the support she knew he needed. She would always be silent, soothingly running her fingers through his hair, letting him know with her actions that he's not alone right now. Noiselessly telling him she's with him, and she cares about him. Then, when he feels like he can hold himself up again, he would loosen his death grip, and they'd go back to contentedly talking and laughing once again.

But no matter how much Beck didn't want this night to end, he knew Tori had to go. They had stayed up all night, up until four in the morning. She had to go back home before her parents woke up and found her gone. He offered to drive her home, but she had ridden her bike over, and couldn't leave it or her parents might get suspicious.

Standing at his door, he didn't know what to do. Should he hug her and tell her how much he appreciated her coming over? Should he just say "thank you" and let her leave? Should he crush her body to his, and give her the kiss of the century like he's wanted to do for the past few months?

Apparently making the decision for him, Tori stepped closer to him and rapped her arms around his waist, leaning her head on his chest while his arms encircled around her. They stood like that for a few minutes, softly breathing, calmly enjoying this moment of peace.

"You're not alone, Beck," He heard her say softly against him after a moment of silence. "You'll never be alone. I'll always be here for you."

He tightened his grip around her, his heart relishing in her words. "I know," he replied honestly, surprising himself at how true the two words sounded. "Thank you so much." He tried to convey just how much he appreciated her into those few words, lightly brushing his lips on the top of her head.

Eventually, they stepped away. She smiled brightly at him, eyes sparkling before nodding once, turning, and walking away.

After seeing her disappear around the corner, he sighed and turned back toward his now empty RV, waiting for the onslaught of completely emo emotions to overtake him.

A splash of purple caught his eye, and he saw Tori's plum-colored zip-up hoodie laying sprawled out on his bed.

Crawling over his matress, he grabbed it in one of his hands, smelling the unmistakable scent of Tori (tropical shampoo and the distinct smell of lemonade…and we all know how much Beck loves his lemonade). Laying down on his side, he clutched her jacket close to him, not caring how totally un-manly his actions were.

And staring around in his empty RV…he pulled the soft hoodie closer to his heart, inhaled more shampoo and lemonade, and lightly closed his eyes, imagining her smiling face and beautiful, twinkling brown eyes.

And somehow, Beck didn't feel so lonely anymore.

**So yeah. It was fun to write :) It took me from 1:20 AM to 1:41 AM. Woohoo...killed a lot of time. -please tell me you sense the sarcasm**

**Please review! :D But don't hate on BeckxTori...that would make me super sad :(  
**


End file.
